The Warm Type
by CupCakesCult II
Summary: "The warm type is popular amongst our customer for evident reason such as his manly stature and kind demeanor. He is thought quite oblivious to his own popularity, but that's part of his charm I guess. Moreover he is a real asset to the club with his baking skill that help reducing the functioning costs induced by Honey's abyssal's appetite." Extract from Ootori Kyoya's notebook.
1. Prologue

At the noble and famous Ouran Academy, everything was made to answer the needs – may they be rational or quite eccentric – of their students. Students from wealthy families, and working on taking succession of their legacy, which made the main goal of the school different from any regular one : it was about helping those children to learn what was needed to lead a business, and deal with other wealthy families. The school was the best place to make friend, to encounter futur business partners, and create a network.

For these reasons, one could find music rooms, but also kitchen worthy of the greatest chef, or greenhouses, thus answering to any and every hobbies possible. Many clubs also existed to offer a point of gathering to the differents heirs of compagnies in the same kind of busineess. And a lot of second or third children of a family found thanks to those clubs a way to create their own oopportunities.

A yound man was standing in one of those kitchen, he couldn't be more than sixteen, even if his shoulders were broader than usual. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up his elbows, and his bag, along with his tie and jacket were lying on a chair in a corner of the room. His chestnut-brown short hair were draned at the back of his head with a pink and yellow headband that didn't really belonged on the head of such a masculine boy. Not that it phased him much. For now, he seemed busy to peel orange with a content smile and a calm demeanor.

That boy was Hori Kazuuchi, and he was standing differently than his classmate concerning his futur. He was relaxed and unconcerned by everything at stakes in these years of preparation for the succession of his parents. After class, he would hang on in the kitchen to indulge himself to his hobbie : baking. It was more quiet at school than home, with his bunch of younger sisters and brothers that kept getting in his way to get sweets. Being the eldest, he was in charge of everything when his parents were away, which happened quite often since their compagny of production of fruits was extended in the whole country and even abroad to produce every kind of fruits. They were always on business trips, and Kazuuchi had to take care of things at home, leaving him in position of head of the family instead of his father.

Once the orange were perfectly peeled, he cut them slices of the same size. Then he checked his syrup made of water, sugar and zest of orange, that had been simmering for the last two hours. He took back the zest and put them to dry. Then he brought back together the orange and put a stick of cinnamon in the middle of each, before putting them in a plate in the oven.

In a pan, he added 100 gram of acacia's honey with a cup of water and the juice of the oranges, then cinnamon, letting it simmer and then cutting the heat. The mixing was left to rest a little and then was used to coat the orange in the oven. Kazuuchi had to coat them regularly with the syrup for the next twenty minutes of cooking.

He was cleaning his work surface while keeping an eye on the oven when the door opened on another student. The baker greated him with a brief nod and kept cleaning his plates and kitchen ustensils to avoid that the sugar stuck on it, which made it a nightmar to clean afterward.

_ Hori Kazuuchi, from 1-A? Asked the newcomer.

_ Himself, replied the high-schooler still focused on his work.

The newcomer stayed silent for a moment, waiting for him to say something else, but seeing as the silence was just getting thicker, he came clother to the kitchen counter and asked curiously:

_ What's in the oven?

_ Honeyed oragnes.

_ It smells amazing, is it for a special occasion?

_ Not really, it's more of a hobbie, really.

_ I see... But I can't help to think that it's a shame that none get to taste it.

Kazuuchi had already thought about it of course, he hated wasting and cooking only to let his work go to waste wasn't in his principle.

_ Most of the time, I leave it for the cleaning staff to eat, or sometime I give it to my classmate, or people on my way home. And if I still have some, my families clean it in no time.

The middle school kid opened wide his blue eyes, surprised, and then smiled softly. It was a sunny smile, that lighted his features.

_ You're as warm as your classmates claimed you were!

_ Yeah? Replied the baker with an amused smile.

For him, it was the normal thing to do. Growing up with a horde of siblings younger than him had taught him to share without second thought. Sometime it could be a little frustrating to have to share everything, but the joy it brought them was worth it. His amusement increased when the blond kid took a very formal demeanor and spoke with great determination :

_ my name is Suoh Tamaki, last year of middle school, and I am currently gathering some student to build a club next year. And I would really love for you to be a part of it, Hori-sempai.

_ Hm.

Kazuuchi wiped his hands on a towel and went to the oven to coat the oranges again in their syrup. After waiting for an answer, Tamaki tried again :

_ Are you interested ?

_ Well, you still have to tell me what kind of club.

Tamaki's answer made him blink and stop everything he was doing. He turned back to look at the blond, and when he realized the serious of his words, his reaction was quite simple. He burst out laughing.

* * *

 **Evening, this is my fist time publishing in english, so please forgive any mistake ou might have seen, or might see in the future. I've been wnating to write on Host Club for a while, but it doesn't sound as good in french, the characters are harder to manage or so I think.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like that first introduction of my OC. I've yet to decide what to do about him on the romance side but well. Any suggestion are welcomed at this point ! If any of you want to create a character (a new host or customers or even Kazuuchi's siblings) I'd be happy to include them in this story !**


	2. Chapter 1 : Apple

Two years later, Kazuuchi had moved from his old kitchen and was now working at the last floor of the est wings, in a top of the range and always clean opened kitchen, under the enamoured eyes of three high school girls sitting at the worktop of said kitchen on comfy and padded stool.

_ Neh, Kazuuchi-kun, how do you decide what you'll bake from one day to the other?

_ Hum? It depend on the product I can put my hand on, really.

He shrugged with a lenient smile, oblivious to the red cheeks of his customers at the look of his strong forarms. He couldn't understand the fuss they made about his cooking. Simple work, really. Always the same things done, as long as ou had a good recipe and good ingredients half the work was done. On another note, he was really impressed by the other hosts, who could entertain any girl all day long without getting bored or awkward when he needed his kitchen to keep himself busy. He wasn't really good in idle talk, and if his custormers didn't had the determination to brought up subject after subject, well... he would be another Mori, but in a more awkward way.

He really was thankfull for the constent chit-chat of his customers, really.

_ Kazuuchi-sempai, called Ootori Kyoya, the vice president of the club. I'm afraid Honey-sempai finished all the cake of his table.

_ Yeah, I tought so, I put some scones in the oven some time ago, it should be done soon. Meantime would a fruits carpaccio do?

Kyoya adjusted his glasses on his nose smugly. None was more happy to have Kazuuchi a part of the club than him. With Honey's intake of cake everyday, the club would have gone bakrupt if the cakes had had to be bought. As it was, buying the ingredient was a lot less expensive, and most of the time Kazuuchi provided them with the fruits from his family business without costs.

_ It would be perfect, thank you. I'll take them myself.

The cook watched the dark-haired leave, before looking at his customers. With a hand in his hair and an embarassed look yet still smiling leniantly, he took another plate from the fridge and putted it in front of them.

_ Would a peach flavored white tea do? It's getting late and I would hate to waste your appetit before diner.

_ Aw, sempai you're so kind ! Fawned the three girls with stars in their eyes.

Yeah, he would never understand women, thought Kazuuchi while making tea. He took the scones out of the oven, stuffed the cream in, and arranged them on a pyramidal three stories cake display with mixed berries.

_ I'll be right bake, just the time to delivers that to Honey's table.

On his way, he walked past the new addition to the club, the Hiitatchin's twins, Kaoru and Hikaru who were in the middle of their act of... whatever it was. Kazuuchi wasn't exactly sure of what it was they were doing but since it amused them and entertained their guests, he guessed it couldn't be too bad.

_ Yo Hani, last service of scone for the day, he declared while putting the scones in the middle of the table.

_ Yeay, scones ! Thanks Kazuu-chan, I love scones !

_ Is there any kind of pastry you don't like? Laughed Kazuuchi.

Sometimes, he really was scared of his classmate abyssal stomach for sweets.

_ Thanks for the fruits, Kazuuchi-sempai, sheepishly said one of the guest. They taste delicious, like always.

_ Ah, it's nothing really, I figured they'd taste sweeter in such cute company.

At these words, all the girls turned a bright red. Oblivious to the effect of his own words, Kazuuchi put his hand in his hair before wishing them a good day and returning to his kitchen.

_ Would you want something special tomeorow ? He asked while serving tea. I was thinking about a strawberry and vanilla mousse with finger biscuits.

_ Ah, I love strawberries ! All three girls claimed together.

_ I thought so, he smiled.

Later that day, after the last of their customers left, he cleaned the counter one last time before going to the dress room to take back his jacket, tie and bag. He was taking off his headband when he returned in the main room, today it was a bright pink with white unicorns on it.

_ What's with the unicorns ? Asked the twins, mocking.

_ Hm ? This ? My sisters picked it for me, Kazuuchi said like it was no big deal.

_ I think it's cute ! Cheered Honey.

_ It's not manly at whole ! Replied Hikaru.

_ The customers seems to like it though, stated Kyoya.

_ Of course ! Tamaki screamed. It's the proof of love from Kazuuchi-sempai's dear little sisters ! Any princess would be sensible to such lovely gift !

_ But why a headband ? Asked Kaoru.

_ It's more practical. This way I don't have to worry about my hair when I bake, Kazuuchi shrugged.

_ Then just use gel to keep them in place ! The twins exclaimed in choir.

Kazuuchi merely just scoffed and headed for the door.

_ If you don't mind I'll leave now, gotta save the maid from the Hori army.

The twins looked puzzled at these words, and Kyoya laughed.

_ He does have an awfully lot of young sibling.

_ That much ?

_ Yeah ! And very healthy too ! Honey completed happily. Neh Takashi? Remember when we went there ? They relly love their brother.

_ Yeah.

_ That's nice, Tamaki said dreamily.

Next morning, Kazuuchi arrived school after having accompanied his siblings to Ouran junior school in the same chaos as usual. The morning at the Hori mansion alwaus were a battlefield, all the maids and butlers were enlisted to help, because all hands were needed to survive it. Between giving breakfirst while avoiding any food war to start, then clean up and dress up and find the second socks, or the lost shoes, check the school back and lunch bag... well, Kazuuchi felt like he could lead a war successfully with his organization and diplomatic skills.

He sighed softly while taking his seat close to the windows. He could see the procession of luxuous car stoping and going, delivering students school before leaving. Some people greeted themselves in the courtyard, blue and yellow moving around the place happily under the shade of the cherry tree that were starting to turn pink. He should soon think about the next family outing to go watch the cherry blossom. He tried to change the place every year, but it was getting harder to find place safe enough to bring loads of over active kids. Maybe he could find a date were their parents could be their too.

The class started to fill with student, and his short moment of quiet came to an end as he started greeting his classmates. Soon, Honey and Mori arride too, and the blond boy was quick to say hi and wonder about the next club session.

_ I wonder what we'll do this afternoon, neh Kazuu-chan?

_ Well, I can't tell for what we'll do, but I can tell ya what we'll eat if ya want.

_ Yeay ! I love you baking Kazuu-chan ! What will it be? I can't wait !

_ If I say strawberry mousse and cat's tongue ? Of course there will be real strawberries too, and maybe some crème brulée ? Now that I think of it a banana flambée could be nice too. I'll have to see what tea serves with it though...

_ Coffee, Mori said.

_ Coffee huh? Not a bad idea, it might help make the sweetnest stand out more.

_ Good job Takashi !

_ Hm.

_ Want some dorayaki too ?

_ Hm.

It was considerate of Kazuuchi, to always find some japanese treats for Mori, since he liked it better than european sweets. Of course, the cook himself thought it wasn't much, since it was his job at the club to make sure everyone had something to eat.

Enventually the teacher arrived and classed started. He didn't had any difficulty on class, mostly because he review the basics every single day by helping his siblings doing their homeworks. He might not get stellar marks, but was still above average. Which was enough for him.

By lunch time, he got up and headed to the club's room to get started on the mousse, since it had to rest a while in the fridge to take. Then, he took out his lunch, composed of simple onigiri and some dried ham. He couldn't help but enjoy the quiet while it could last. The club room seemed more empty than ever without the constent chit-chat of conversation and Tamaki's dramatics antics. Empty, and bigger, like it wasn't really the same room. He made himself some coffee and took off his jacket before sitting at the windows with a book.

Yeah, he didn't really like those jacket, it always compressed him at the shoulder, just like the tie always felt too tight around his neck. He couldn't help but get rid of the things at the first opportunities. Anyway, soon enough, his coffee break was over, and he quickly cleaned in the sink before going back in class.

On his way, he accidentaly bumped into a neglected looking guy, and books flew everywhere.

_ Ah sorry my bad ! Kazuuchi apologized as he kneeled to gather the stuff on the floor.

_ It's okay, simply replied the guy without looking at him.

He gave him back the impressive amount of books and paper, and digged in his back to take out a bright red apple that he put on the pile with an apologetic smile.

_ Here, take one for the troubles. Needs help to carry those in your class?

_ Thanks, but it's fine, I can manage.

The guy was tiny and had disheveled brown hair along with glasses that would have made jealous Harry Potter. Plus, he wasn't wearing a uniform, so it was easy to deduce that this guy was the scolarship student everyone was talking about.

_ Can I really have this? He asked, looking at the apple.

_ Sure, I have plenty of those back in the club room. If you're sure hten, I'll be heading to class. See ya around.

He had a thought for his sibligs teacher, giving this apple had reminded him of the bag he had left them to deal with the kids. It was a simple enough strategy, if one of his brother started being to noisy or hyper, usualy giving him an apple was enough to keep him busy. And it didn't spoil his appetit, this was a win win situation.

Ah, it felt like all he had in mind this day was his family life, was he becoming an old man before the time ? He just gave an apple at a random kid for god sake ! Geez, something had to be done about this, he had to at least put a fight to keep his youth from slipping away…

Later that day, he came back to the club room to finish preparing for the afternoon's activity. He was the first to arrive, like usual, and took on his routine of getting some scones, madelaine, and cat-tongue biscuits. Not to long after he started, Kyoya and Tamaki showed up, the blond boy talking with passion about something:

_ … and I had no idea commoners could do such things !

_ How may I ask did you happened to enter a domestic shop? Kyoya sighed, looking a little annoyed.

_ I'm not really sure, I was looking for a kotatsu for the club ! Can you imagine Kyoya?! We should host around kotatsu it would be that much more welcoming ! Don't you think?!

_ Kotatsu makes you lazy, Kazuuchi muttered.

_ What did you just say, sempai?! Tamaki screamed in horror.

_ I said they make you lazy, once you sat at one, you start making up excuses and end up as an irresponsible slacker.

_ But… but !

_ You hear him, no kotatsu, Kyoya decided. We don't want to neglect our dear guests now, do we?

Tamaki went to pout in a corner, and Kyoya smiled smugly before clapping his notebook and going to check on the tea sets. Seeing as his club president was feeling down - no matter if the reason was childish - Kazuuchi took pity on him and started to peel an apple and cut it in small pieces to compose a flower in a plate.

_ Here boss, cheer up, he said giving him the plate.

The blonds eyes widened at the sight of the pretty flower and suddenly he was on his two feet screaming :

_ Kazuuchi-sempai I had no idea you were such an artist !

_ It's just an apple, the pastry guy replied, a little embarrassed.

_ Just an apple ? It's more than that ! it's artcraft ! It's a masterpiece of culinary work and cleverness !

_ So it's the total opposite of the lord ! two voices suddenly spoke.

_ Yes ! Wait, what ?! Did you just called me a fool ?!

_ Oh, I'm impressed he took notice.

_ So he IS aware of it !

_ Alright kids, enough teasing, more preparing, Kazuuchi stepped in before it turned into chaos.

_ Say, sempai, why to know how to sculpt fruits?

_ It's easier to make kids eat fruits when it doesn't look like said fruit.

The answer was given evidently, and the twins shared a look of incredulity.

_ Is there even one thing you do that doesn't have anything to do with your siblings ?

_ Sure, like… Hum… Kazuuchi started to sweat. Okay, maybe not, so what ?!

_ Aw, he's the perfect big bro !

Suddenly, he started to regret saying anything and grab the attention of the two devilish brothers. He wasn't used to tease for evident reason, being a responsible big brother and son and classmate, so he had no idea how to respond but by getting on the defensive. Smelling his weakness like sharks smell blood, the Hitachin got ready to strive on their prey but were interrupted when the door opened, letting in Honey and Mori.

_ Sorry we're late ! the small blond greeted them.

_ Hello, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai ! Tamaki responded.

_ Lets get ready for the opening, Kyoya declared.

_ Yes ! Let's get ready for the firsts princesses ! The blond echoed.

Kazuuchi sighed, saved, and took his position. Not to soon, because just as he did so, the door opened. Rose petals fell from the ceiling rushed into the doorway, showering the newcomer and temporarily hidding him from sight.

_ Welcome to the Host Club !

Silence fell went it came to their attention that said newcomer was a guy. Which looked like he just saw a ghost. Which Kazuuchi kinda could understand since the kid was obviously not used to the Ouran way and honestly teenage hosts ? Himself he would feel like dying of embarrassment when his mind dwelled to long on that fact.

_ What, it's a guy ? the twins blurted in unisson.

_ A host club ?! The newbie repeated. Oh, and the apple guy.

Apple guy ?!

* * *

 **Here we go, first chapter and a bit more detail about Kazuuchi ! I hope I didn't messed with any of the original character of the manga, I'm walking on egg to make them as faithful to themselves as possible. By the way are you interested in some recipe like in the prologue? Like the description of what he does to realize the recipe and all ? Might as well make it educational x'D**

 **Answer to the reviews : (THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING ! б（＞ε＜）∂ )**

 **RavynLex : Thank you ! It's nice to feel welcome :D I'm glad to hear my english isn't to bad, I'll keep on doing my best ! You bet Honey will like him xD But as you can see Kyoya is the one who really like him since he can save money thanks to him :p I hope this chapter wasn't too awkward, I'm afraid to mess up the characters so it take me time to write the interaction, mostly with Tamaki. I hope you still like it so far !**

 **HanaeTakahashi : Thank you ! I'm glad you like it :D I'm basically writing my type xD Inspired from an Otome game and another manga. I hope this chapter pleased you too !**


	3. Chapter 2 : Coffee

A coming out was never a simple situation. And obviously, the host club didn't made it any less weird, if anything Tamaki could only make it more painfully awkward but hey, at least you couldn't call him a homophobe ! That, and being also a _commoner_ like the others put it, made him a very interesting subject for their very curious club prez. Putting aside the apple guy comment, Kazuuchi felt for the poor newcomer - Fujioka Haruhi had said Kyoya - that had stumbled upon this room without meaning to. Maybe he should open the door for him, seeing as he was struggling to turn the handle ?

The time it took him to decide on what to do, it was already too late for Fujioka.

_ So what will it be ? Wild ? Lolita ? Twincest ? Unless… would you like to try _me_?

This was such a scandalous claiming, thought Kazuuchi with an inside sigh and a poker face. How could he say something like this, really? His eyes twitched as he wondered if he could just get back to his kitchen. THen, Honey decided to add to the general chaos and jumped at Fujioka with a happy face.

_ Are you a hero Haru-chan?! Will you tell me about your adventures then?

_ Who gave you permission to call me Haru-chan?! the disheveled boy jerked.

Honey started to cry crocodile tears at that, and Mori went to comfort him by handing him his bunny.

_ Anyway, I was just looking for somewhere quiet to study ! Please excuse…

THe next moment, Fujioka stumbled on a display stand, the vase on it started to fell and finaly shattered to the ground.

_ Ah, it wasn't that pretty anyway, the cook muttered while watching the pieces.

He was used to shattered stuff, with the rowdy family of his. Vase like this, without flower in it were a luxury they could afford but chose no to because the piece could hurt the kids. He went to take a small brush and started to pick up the pieces carefully.

_ That vase was supposed to be the feature of the school auction, started one of the twin.

_ What will we do…? We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen…

_ Eh? That much hu? Kazuuchi scoffed, looking under the couch to track down every last shard.

_ That's really considerate, Kazu-chan, thanks !

_ Someone has to do it before the guests arrived right ? was his reply.

_ I… I'll pay it ba- Fujioka started to stutter.

_ Can you though ? You can't even afford the uniform. What's with the lame clothes you're wearing anyway? The twins blowed the coup de grâce.

_ What do you think Tamaki ? Kyoya enquired to their prez.

_ You know this proverbe, Fujioka-kun? When in Rome, do as the romans do. If you can't pay with money, do it with your body ! From now on, you are the host club's dog !

Some time later, guests filled in and the main activities of the club started again. Kazuuchi finally got to go back to his kitchen to finish up his preparation (thankfully nothing had burnt and he made most of the work at lunch break) only to have to hurry to get the tea set out and heat the water for tea and coffe. That's around that time he realized that there was no coffee left.

_ Crap. Kyoya, we're out of coffee !

_ Then it's time for our club's dog to get to work ! The dark hair man replied happily.

_ Sorry 'bout that Fujioka.

_ It's okay, the young man sighed. At least it'll keep me away from their madness for a while.

_ They're not that bad you know, liveliness is nice.

_ I just want to study in peace, honestly.

_ Here, to make up for your trouble.

He gave him a scones.

_ What, no apple? the _commoner_ joked.

_ First time I ever got a complain about giving a pastry instead of a fruit, the cook laughed.

But he still complied and gave him a nice red apple, still letting him keep the scone too.

_ Thanks, sempai.

_ And here I thought I was like an old man, Kazuuchi mused while watching him leave.

_ You're too young to feel like an old man, refute Kyoya popping out of the darkness.

_ Say you.

Kyoya sighed, defeated. Dealing with Tamaki on a daily basis did had that effect on sane brain. He took some notes in his black note and went back to welcoming the new guest and handling the planning of each host. Two minutes later he escorted two customers to the counter, and Kazuuchi switched into host mode.

_ Hello, Tanabe-hime, Otsuka-hime.

_ Good afternoon Kazuuchi-sempai !

_ How was your day ?

The two girls started to go about their days and he listening with interest, used to the constant chit chat and always knowing when to comment. Another perks of having younger siblings who could get excited about the tiniest detail of their days. He wasn't really a host like the other, in his sense the girls did most of the work, only needing an attentive ear. He wondered if they had siblings, or if anyone was there when they got home. This club felt like a gathering point for the lonely souls who needed to feel important, or just people to recognize their existence.

_ What are you thinking about, sempai ? Tanade asked timidly.

_ Ah, sorry I didn't meant to stare or to be rude !

Embarrassed, he ran a hand behind his hair, and his reaction made the girls blush.

_ I was just wondering what made you want to come to the club when you heard about it.

Their faces turned a deep red and they suddenly found themselves busy staring at their teacups.

_ Well, started Otsuka. It sounded nice, to go and socialize about something else than school.

_ Oh, I know what you mean ! Tanabe gasped. This club is nice, because we all feel like we belong to something. Even when it's not club time, the girls that come here all get along, but instead of talking about flowers like in the gardening club, we talk about hot guys, and tea party !

Kazuuchi blinked at this words. The guys from the club never really hang out out of club hour, they were in smaller pair, like the twins, Tamaki and Kyoya, and Honey and Mori. Since he was classmates with the last two they talked together between classes, but it was more like coworkers than friends. To think that the club had created a real community between their guests was…

_ Heartwarming, he breathed.

_ Uh ?

_ Ah… I'm… just glad for you I guess ! Kazuuchi laughed it off with a clueless smile.

_ Aw, thanks Kazuuchi-sempai ! You're so nice !

_ Not really, I'm just speaking the truth.

_ Of course you are ! Otsuka insisted. That's why you're our favorite host ! You're kind and considerate !

_ Yes ! You don't say cheesy stuff for the fun of it, when you say something you really mean it and it's just so refreshing !

Suddenly it was his turn to blush, feeling very self conscious under the eyes of the two fangirls. Seeing him blush, they blushed, and everyone blushed in an inextricable circle. Kazuuchi then cleared his throat and went to check on the oven to cool of a bit.

_ Wow, that was so uncool and yet it was ! said Hikaru.

_ I kind of get it though, replied softly Kaoru. When I make you blush, it makes me want to blush too!

_ Kaoru !

_ Hikaru !

_ Kya !

Unphased by the agitation in the room, one young lady was taking a sip of her tea with a dignified expression.

_ I've heard, master Tamaki, that you're raising a kitten that doesn't have the proper pedigree.

_ Yes, a real mongrel if I'm being honest, and quite hopeless too… But I couldn't let this poor kitten fend for itself, could I?

_ Well, that's mighty big of you.

Just then, the door opened on said kitten, a paper bag in his arm. Seeing that, Kazuuchi hurried to take the bag but when he looked at it content, he blinked, confused.

_ Uh?

_ Eh? What's this ?

_ It's coffee. It was on the list right ?

Kazuuchi took one pot in his hand, looking fascinated. He then read the etiquette aloud :

_ Instant coffee?

_ The one you just pour water in?! How proletarian ! Exclaimed Tamaki dramatically.

_ I've heard of it of course but it's the first time I see it, said Kyoya, looking interested.

Toning down the background noise, Kazuuchi opened one container and smelled it, before spilling some on his hand. What an intriguing invention, really. It made him wonder how well it could be used in pastry, and if the beverage was as good as grounded coffee. Curiously, he tasted some and only realized the other were staring at him expectantly as it crunched under his teeth.

_ What ? He said on the defensive.

_ You're supposed to pour water on it, Fujioka explained a little put off.

And here he thought that the cook was the less crazy of the band… Now he was starting to munch on instant coffe with a fascinated look on his face.

_ I heard that, but I just wanted to see if I could use that for pastry okay? You gotta problem with that ?!

_ It's okay sempai, we know you're a weirdo in your free time, mocked Hikaru.

_ You seem to be mistaking, when exactly am I supposed to have free time?

_ Good point, but let's get back to this commoner thing.

_ I'll drink it ! Suddenly cried Tamaki. Haruhi make some commoner coffee !

_ Ah wait, I'll put some water to boil, Kazuuchi hurried to his kitchen like he was scared that someone was gonna mess with it.

_ I can boil water sempai you know ? Fujioka assured, a little annoyed by his lack of trust.

_ If I let you use my kitchen, they'll all start thinking they can use it and I don't want to see it burns, he pointed out with a grim look.

_ I guess… that's a legitimate fear.

Kazuuchi handed him the teapot carefully, and went after him with a tray of cups. Otsuka and Tanabe followed, curious to try this new beverage as well, and everyone (with a few exception) gathered around a table for the test tasting.

_ Carefull, it's hot, warned the brown hair as he gave two cup at his guests.

_ I won't be responsible if they don't like it, muttered Fujioka.

_ _If_ they don't like it ?

Without warning, he flew to one of his dubious customers and started spilling the most aberrant cheesy line Kazuuchi had ever heard.

_ Would you rather drink it from my mouth?

_ Do we have salt ? He asked Kyoya.

_ Salt in coffee? Mused the raven hair guy.

_ Nah, for an exorcism.

He scoffed but didn't replied. After blowing on it for a minute, the cook had a taste.

_ Kazuuchi-sempai! What do you think?

_ Eh, not bad I guess. More american than italian but that's more a matter of taste. Otsuka-san, Tanabe-san, what do you think?

_ Well, I like tea better than coffee, but this one is fine I guess? Started Tanabe.

_ I'd like to add milk in eat, if it's not too much to ask…

_ Sure, let's get back and maybe we can experiment a bit on this.

_ This could be fun !

And that's how Kazuuchi successfully escaped from the Tamaki Aura that drawn into madness any sane guy around. When the club finally closed it's door, Kazuuchi happily cleaned his kitchen before putting his jacket and tie back.

_ See you tomorrow.

He then went to collect his siblings at their different clubs and they all went home in the big limo. He listened all along to the tale of their day, trying his best to hear everyone even though they were talking at the same time, and noticed that Sune, one of the oldest girl (she was eleven) hadn't spoken a word since they left her club of Ikebana. Sune had a bob cut and big brown eyes, and always helped him to clothes the youngest, but she was also very shy and in the chaos of their demanding sibling, her own wishes went down the drain. He would have to try and change that, so she didn't felt to left out.

Then there was Ichijo a boisterous seven years old with defiant eyes and a bit of an attitude, Inami and Irime the five years old twins that were hyper and unstoppable when together. Ryoma was nine and the most talkative kid of the creation, he always had something to say about anything and seemed to be quite fond of random knowledge might it be about astronomy, gardening, or social science, which mean that everytime he offered to help Kazuuchi, he ended up just watching him work while spilling random fact like a firing gun in a civil war. Then there was the youngest, Shohei, who was two years old and still in the care of his nanny at home.

_ Alright, here's the deal, when we get home you'll have a small after-school snack, then I want you all to do your homework. Only then you'll get to play. Try to do them on your own and if it's really too hard ask me, okay ?

_ Yes Kazu-nii ! choired the kids.

They ran out of the car to the mansion, and when Kazuuchi caught up on them he got quite the surprise.

_ Good afternoon, young master, my name is Fukaina Nigai and I'm the new governess. From today please entrust the well being of your siblings on me !

What ?!

* * *

 **Hello dear guest ! Thanks for your review, your question really helped me for this chapter ! I started to write because I wanted to introduce Kazuuchi but I hadn't have thought yet about how to developp him, so I'm glad you asked. I'm gonna do a bit of both, I'm not gonna make a whole re run of the anime because it could get a little boring when you know the stuff already, so I'll only sho what is relevant for the developpement of my OC :)**


	4. Chapter 3 : Chocolate Cake

**Hello ! Sorry for the delay, my life had taken a very busy pace lately, I had exam, and driving lessons, and I'm leaving for Vietnam for a six month internship ! That plus my french fic Harry Potter had taken a lot of my mind.**

 **Thanks for the reviews ! Here is you chapter !**

The next day, at school, Kazuuchi was feeling quite odd. What else could have been expected after all ? He had spend his whole life watching out for his siblings and out of the blue some severe lady appeared, sent by his parents, and took over every of his responsibilities ? And authorities too ! Seeing this stranger order his brothers and sisters around like she did the day before and in the morning really upset him.

Hence his grumpy mood all day -though it wasn't really obvious to anyone but him. At his lunch break he went to the club room to bake some chocolate cake with meringue and chestnut, and spent the whole time muttering to himself. Honestly, what had he done wrong to make his parents think he couldn't handle the family anymore ? Was it something he said ? Something he didn't ? Something he forgot to do ? Why not warning him about it ? They could have talked and come to a compromise !

_ Is something on your mind, sempai ? Asked Haruhi later that day while helping him doing the prep.

_ You could tell hu? I guess I was being too obvious, he scoffed self-depreciative.

_ You just do stuff a little rougher than usually, replied Haruhi.

_ It makes you really observant then.

_ If you don't want to tell me it's fine, Haruhi said, realising he was avoiding the question.

_ No, it's just… I don't want to complain, Kazuuchi admitted, embarrassed. It's silly, somehow my pride as a big brother had been bruised and all I can do is fuss about it.

He found himself looking at two staring big doe eyes that seemed to be able to read him like a book. When he had arrived today, it was to realise that in his absence, the host club had somehow turned the unkept boy into a cute feminine host. But now, with adjusted clothing and a clear view of his face, Kazuuchi couldn't help but think that Haruhi looked more like a girl than a boy. Then the first year laughed, and all doubt disappeared from his mind.

_ You remind me of my dad, he keep fussing about his pride as a father ! If something happen, you should be straight forward about. Nothing good will come from dwelling on it on your own.

Kazuuchi was speechless for a moment, then chuckled with his hand on his face. A kid younger than him was reminding that pouting wasn't helping anyone.

_ Thanks Haruhi, I needed that reminder. I'm gonna need some help to get the tea sets ready, mind to help ? You're our new coffee expert after all.

_ Jerk !

_ Hey ! That's not a nice thing to say to the guy who gives you free pastry when Kyoya can't count them !

_ He would totally put them on my debt…

_ The price of the flour, the fruits - even if they're free - the sugar, the electricity bill for the oven and the fridge… And of course the incredible skill of the pastry chef !

Haruhi shuddered, remembering the price tag on the window of the luxury pastry shop she looked at once. She wouldn't put it past him to up the price just for the fun of it. Finally, it was time to open, and she started on hosting with mixed feelings.

_ When she was at the hospital, my mum wrote me some of her recipe. When I manage to do one, it makes my dad really really happy.

The kid was a natural, it was astonishing. Kazuuchi felt kind of bad, plus she was a girl, and she flirted better than him! Well, it's not like if he really wanted to learn how to flirt anyway. But still, he was impressed, and made sure to send some plus sized pieces of chocolate her way. Then his guest arrived and they started to chat about the day, the new host, and then what he would bake for tomorrow.

_ Kazu-chan ! Called Honey, jumping at a stool at the counter.

_ Hey, Hani, what's up? The chestnut haired automatically put some cake in front of him.

_ We're playing detective today ! Whispered the blond third year with a face of conspiracy.

Kazuuchi blinked, then brought his face closer as Hani motioned for him to do. He then started to explain and the cook felt his shoulder stiffen.

_ Seriously ? How unlady-like, he said with distaste.

_ Right? She's scary, sang Hani. So we aaaaall have to keep an eye on her okay?

_ I'll give her a lukewarm tea, said Kazuuchi with determination.

_ He, laughed Hani. Don't force yourself, Kazu-chan. We'll deal with her in due time okay ? See ya !

And with that, the happy go lucky third year went back to his table with a new cake in hand. Kazuuchi turned to his guest, who were look at him questioningly.

_ I don't want to spoil the show.

_ A show ? What kind ? asked Otsuka.

_ Sorry, that's a secret ! He said with a thumb up.

_ Okay ! Replied the two girl mirroring him.

_ I don't know what to say, Kaoru said perplexedly.

_ Who cares, as long as they seem happy with themselves, replied Hikaru. They look kinda stupid though. How uncool.

_ Are Tanabe-san and Otsuka-san his only guest at all ? Asked one of their customer.

_ Yeah, I think so. It's because most of the girls are scared for their weight in his presence !

_ Don't be so mean Hikaru !

_ But it's true, his baking has become legendary and everyone is scared of becoming fat just by looking at his cake ! Well, everyone but Hani-sempai.

They all watched as the petit blond swallowed a whole cake. It was an unsettling sight. The piece of cake in their plate seemed kind of dangerous suddenly. An innocent chocolate cake, yet you could eat several piece of eat without feeling nauseous the slightest.

_ Yet they are so slim ! Awed the girl, looking at the brave guests of Kazuuchi.

_ They are heroic, assured another guest.

_ You're right ! She looked at her cake with determination. We must support them too!

They were brought back from their idle chat by a big commotion coming from Haruhi's table.

_ Huh?

It probably said a lot about Kazzuuchi's personality that the first thing he noticed was one of his cake splattered on the floor. He hated waste with passion. Then he realized the position Haruhi was in, on top of his customer. The china was shattered, the table upside down, it really was a mess. Then the twins decided to add to the chaos by throwing water at the pair.

_ Did you took us for blind fools ? questionned Kyoya with a smug face, holding what looked like picture. That we couldn't see your shenanigan ?

_ She is scary ! Cried Hani.

_ Pitiful, really, said Mori.

_ Disgraceful, agreed Kazuuchi while offering a hand to the first year to help him up.

_ Too bad… said Tamaki. You're mighty good looking princess, but look alone won't cut it. Disappear would you ?

Ayanokoji was so shoked by these word that she didn't seem to understand at first. It was understandable, with the look on Tamaki's face, it was hard not to be stunned by his seriousness.

_ But...

_ You tried to smear a member of the host club, you are therefore barred from it.

_ I hate you all ! Ayanokoji shouted as she ran out of the club.

Kazuuchi's shoulders dropped in relief and the cold look on everyone's face vanished in thin air.

_ Misguided queens like that pop up now and then, commented one of the twin, unimpressed.

_ For the fiasco, I'm imposing a penalty and raising your quota to 1 000 guests !

_ What ?!

_ They really get along, Kazuuchi chuckled as he watch them banter.

_ Is he for real ? Kaoru wondered.

_ That's Kazuuchi-sempai's cluelessness for you, explain Kyoya.

_ Someone gotta clean htat mess though, sigh the cook.

He kneeled close to the splattered good with a sad face. Hani looked quite upset too at the sight of a wasted cake and they share a silent minute before Mori started to straighten up the table. After the chaos, they had to ask the guests to live so they could clean up a bit so it was all quiet now.

_ Haruhi… you're a girl? Suddenly echoed Tamaki.

_ Yes. Never claimed otherwise.

_ The lord, that aloof doofus, laughed Hikaru.

_ He probably at an instinctual suspicion.

_ I knew the moment I meet her ! Claimed Hani.

_ An interesting situation, this, cooly commented Kyoya.

All the while, the two talls third year kept cleaning the mess.

_ You had figured too right?

_ Yeah.

_ Guess Tamaki isn't really observant then. Not that it really matter though.

_ It doesn't.

Suddenly something Haruhi said caught their ear.

_ And I kinda enjoy having the girls hassles over me. Guess I'm a little bend that way…

_ Man, this year is gonna be full of surprise…

_ Yeah.

That evening, he got home on his own car, the governess having taken the kids at school before his own club hours were over. It felt unnerving, he didn't like to be left out of his siblings life, even just for a day. Remembering the words of Haruhi, he decided that the easiest way to understand what was happening was by phoning his parents, but first he had to check on the job of Fukaina.

It was silent when he entered the house. A maid came to welcome him, and she looked quite puzzled herself.

_ Welcome back young master.

_ Thanks. I thought the kids were home ?

_ They are. In fact they are all in the dining room, doing their homeworks on the supervision of Miss Fukaina.

_ In this quiet ? No way!

A little annoyed, Kazuuchi walked to the dining room and froze at the sight of all the kids working silently. Miss Fukaina was watching like a hawk, straight as a ramrod with a cold look on her face. She looked like a general assessing his troup.

_ Hello, Kazuuchi greeted them.

_ Kazu-nii ! shouted happily Ryoma, jumping from his seat to run at him swiftly followed by the others. You'll never guess what happened today at school !

_ Can we have pineapple flowers please ? Pleaded Irime.

_ Enough ! Yelled Miss Fukaina. There will be no such behavior on my watch ! Everyone sit down, you have homeworks to finish.

_ But I want to talk with Kazu-nii ! Replied defiantly Ichijo with a dark look.

_ Ichijo, you need to finish your homework first, when you're done I promise I'll have some fruit and juice ready in the patio and you'll all get to talk about your day, how does that sound ?

_ Young Master Kazuuchi, protested the governess, I don't think giving into every demand of theirs is helping them to-

_ If they do their homework, they deserve a break, Kazuuchi cut her firmly. It's not a crazy expectation to ask to spend time with their brother is it? We're a family Miss Fukaina, please remember that the next time you'll try to cast me aside from their lives.

_ Yes, young master, she answered tight-lipped.

_ Alright, that's settle, everyone get to work and let's meet later ! I'll make sure to have pineapple flowers too, he blinked at Irime.

He coldly nodded to the women before leaving for the first floor to greet Shohei and his nanny, which was much kinder than the new governess.

_ Good afternoon Sagara-san. How was your day ?

_ Hello, Kazuuchi-san. We're fine, little Shohei is really peachy today.

The toddler was having the time of his life piling cubes and then destroying it in a Gozilla way.

_ We'll be having a late snack in the patio later, do you mind bringing Shohei ?

_ Of course not. He has to spend some time with his siblings after all.

_ Then I'll got to the kitchen to start preparing the fruits.

_ What do you say Shohein, want to give a hand to your big brother ?

_ Zuu ! Zuu ! babbled the kid.

_ Sounds like a yes to me.

The three of them went downstair and Kazuuchi got to work. They had a big fridge full of fresh fruits from all over their farm in Japan. He started with the pineapple, which he shaped in peony flower, then the apples he turned into rose, and added some slice of kiwi to feat as the leaf of the flowers.

_ So pretty… It's no wonder Sune likes Ikebana, Sagara smiled.

_ What are you talking about? It's totally unrelated !

_ You clueless boy, it is totally related. You're her precious big brother that she admires. That's her own way of standing out to you.

That got Kazuuchi quite puzzled.

_ I don't get it.

_ I know, that's why I call you clueless, laughed the nanny, mirrored by Shohei.

_ Er, I guess I'll have to talk with her directly then.

_ You do that, maybe you could go to her club exhibit next week ?

_ I'll try.

He made some light tea and then went to set up everything in the patio just in time for the invasion of young Hori bored out of their mind and excited to share their day and complain about the governess. They all sat around the japanese table, on fluffy cushion, and soon forgot all about Miss Fukaina.

Inami and Irime started to chat about their day and the boys in their class were icky and boring and Ikoto was to noisy and stupid. Kazuuchi shivered at the thought that they could grow up to become like the Itachiin, because right now they sure sounded like them. But then, he knew that they were a lot less withdrawn to themselves since they had so many siblings to take care of them and play.

Ryoma then took over the conversation by talking about a bird he had seen in the park at school at lunch, about how his wings were colored, and nice, and fluffy looking, and he really wanted to have wings too but her teacher had told him it wasn't possible and it really was unfair but then having a beak didn't sound that fun so maybe it wasn't all that bad. Ichijo started to shout excitedly about the lizard he had caught and freed in the classroom during the history lesson, and all the girls had started to scream like little sissy.

_ Poor lizard, I hope you freed it in the park after that ?

_ Sensei tried to stamp it with her foot but he escaped. I don't know where he went… replied Ichijo without concern.

The boy was going to be a handful for life, Kazuuchi was certain of this. He would be the kind of boy that bullies the girl he likes and put chaos in everyone life because he got bored. Just thinking about his teenage was making him a bit scared, if he was being honest. And it wasn't somone like Fukaina that could change that. If anything, she was going to make his attitude even worse…

_ What about your day Sune?

Until then she had been silently sipping her tea while giving Shohei slice of pineapple, smiling softly at the face he made at the acid taste, yet asking for more after each piece. At the call of her name, she blushed.

_ My day was fine, thank you. And yours ?  
_ It was good too, though a girl at the club throw her cake on the floor and spilled her tea.

No, he wasn't still bitter about it. Not at all. He jumped out of his brooding when Sagara threw him and insisting glance. He remembered their conversation and tried to set the conversation going.

_ Do you enjoy your club?

_ Yes…

_ Do you mind if I visit your club exhibit next week?

Sagara rolled her eyes at the unsubtlety of the yound master, but had never expected any less of him. Sune on the other hand, started with wide eye.

_ How do you know about it, Kazu-nii?!

_ Well, Sagara told me about it. It sounded nice so I kinda want to go. It's important to you right?

She turned bright red at this words, both happy and embarrassed, and nodded. Then chaos exploded once again.

_ Can you come to our football match Kazu-nii? Asked Ichijo.

_ I have a competition of archery next saturday ! Claimed Ryoma.

_ Zuu zuuu ! Giggled Shohein happily.

_ Sure, sure, I'll be there too. And you, anything you want to ask ? Kazuuchi turned to the twins.

_ Can we visit your club please? Chanted together Irime and Inami.

...Crap.


	5. Chapter 4 : Mango

**Hey, sorry for the delay, life had bit busy latelyl, I had to prepare my stuff and organize everything for my six month internship, I'm going to Vietnam Ho Chi Minh ! Never went that far for that long, I'm a bit sad to separate from my family for six month but I'm really excited to leave !**

 **Guest : You're right ! Crap I hadn't realized ! In a way it's not to bad a mistake, because I don't think Kazuuchi really care if she is a girl or not, he's happy enough she is a sane one. But I will have to correct that someday...**

 **As for this chapter, I hope you'll like it, I tried to open up a little, tell me what you think !**

* * *

When he learnt about the theme of the next club reunion, Kazuuchi felt like the man of the situation. That was the time to show of what he was made of ! It was the moment were he would shine and finally go all out !

_ You look really happy today, Kazu-chan, noticed Hani after the lunch break.

_ Do I, Kazuuchi asked sheepishly.

He laughed a little and scratched his head to hid his embarrassment. He might have gotten a bit carried away, now that he though about it. He started to count in his head how much fruits salad and fresh cake was neede for their expected number of client and felt a bit weak in the knee.

_ Crap. Kyoya is going to kill me.

_ Don't worry ! We'll protect you, right Takashi ?

_ Yeah.

_ Thank you, I guess.

He could always give the fruits leftovers to Haruhi, after all it was from his family company and the first year would be able to share it with his father. As for the cake Hani would probably eat them all, and if not he could take the leftovers home. Ok, he was safe on that front. But he still needed to be extra careful around the vice-president. Kazuuchi rarely went overboard with his cooking, but when he did, it tended to be impressive. He would have to make sure the end of the week went extra cheap or Kyoya would be pissed and impose a menu on him - which were always so boring to bake it made him feel dead inside.

After classes he decided to avoid the club room as long as possible and wandered on the school ground, taking a fresh breath of air. During his walk, he crossed pass with a scary looking redhead that glared at him. Swift as the wind, Kazuuchi offered him a mango from his pocket, which owed him a disbelieving glare from the redhead.

_ My siblings always get grumpy when they're hungry, he explained.

In spite of his angry looking face, the redhead politely took the fruit and thanked him before looking dagger at him with a dark threatening aura. Kazuuchi was impressed by all that energy, and gave him a look of admiration.

_ You sure are passionate.

_ Huh?!

_ Need help to plush that mango ? Kazuuchi asked, taking a peeler from his trouser's pocket.

Faster than lightning, the baker took back the fruit and plushed it while giving it the shape of a rabbit. Angry Guy gaped at him, looking positively impressed by the skill.

_ You're good !

_ Thank you, my army of siblings helps keeping these skills in shape. I'm Hori Kazuuchi by the way. Nice to meet you.

_ Kasanoda Ritsu. Likewise.

He glared again and Kazuuchi couldn't help but laugh. This startled Kasanoda who asked :

_ You're not scared of me?

_ Huh? No, why ? Sure you've got quite the intense stare but you're polite enough.

The redhead seemed starstuck at this words and was about to talk when Kazuuchi suddenly swore.

_ Crap ! I'm late ! See you around Kasanoda !

And with that, he was speeding to the building.

When he got in, he received a dark look from the vice-president indicating that the amount of food in the kitchen hadn't gone unnoticed, so Kazuuchi wisely avoided him and went to get his costume from the twin, which seemed even more mischievous than usually.

_ So, Kazu-sempai, anything on the menu today necessitating a pan, or oven ?

_ Hum, no?

_ Great ! Topless it is then ! claimed happily Hikaru.

_ Wait what ?! No !

_ Kyoya's order !

The twins grinned evilly and Kazuuchi gulped. So this was his revenge for the extra budget huh? Make money by lack of clothing ? Ten minute later, he was dressed like the others, feeling like a fool without a shirt on, and they had taken his headband and now his locks of hair were getting in front of his eyes. He felt quite miserable now, and got out of the dressing room just when the door of the club opened to let Haruhi in. She looked dejected too.

Tamaki started to chatter about the fact that it was a nonsense to let the season stop them from doing whatever they wanted, and the girl decided it was a lost cause and stopped answering him, choosing instead to go put her stuff in the changing room. Sadly, the blond just changed his focus.

_ Kazuuchi-sempai I'm so glad to see you have finally consented to share the appeal of your body with our customer !

_ Er, it's not my choice, refuted the cook.

_ Right you are ! It doesn't belong to you to selfishly refuse to share beauty to those who yearn for it ! It is our duty to fulfill our princesses dreams and fantasy by giving them-

After that, Kazuuchi simply stopped listening because it was simply too embarrassing to hear and he had no idea where the blond found the nerve to speak it aloud. Kyoya then smiled politely at him, expressing all of his hidden anger and disappointment at him. He had put so much expectation in him and his ability to make the club's money easier to manage that he was taking his failure a bit too personally.

_ Sempai, Haruhi suddenly interrupted the club's king. Nobody cares.

It stopped Tamaki in the middle of his momentum, causing him to freeze as he saw that every other member of the club was doing something else without listening to his speech. Consequently, he went to pout in a corner, and Kazuuchi finally breathed.

_ Thanks Haruhi. Want to take some fruits salad home after the club ?

_ No problem sempai, and sure, if there are any leftover I'd like that.

_ Well, come with me, I'll show you the different treat for today and explain how to make the tea.

They peacefully walked to the open kitchen, ignoring the animation of the members of the club, including Mori running to entertain Hani on his shoulder, and the twin trying to sneak a cameleon in Tamaki's costume.

_ So, fruits salad's are in the lower level of the fridge to avoid losing the taste because it's too cold. I made some iced tea in the bacara carafe, be careful when you carry them they're heavy, breakable, and expensive. In case just ask me or Mori to help, okay ? There also are a few fruit cakes, I made miniature of savarin cake, and french cannelé. Be careful when you hand them, some client are allergic to eggs, cinnamon, and if I am not mistaken Nogara-san can't eat pineapple. We have a checklist with pictures on the fridge and if you're not sure ask me.

_ Woah, sempai you sure are reliable.

_ Well, we can't exactly poison our guests now, can we ?

_ When you put it like that.

Later that afternoon, while the club was blooming with activity and full of guests, Haruhi was doing the service before going to her own customers. In the end, Kazuuchi had decided to avoid any accident by serving glasses of iced tea instead of moving the carafe around. If it could avoid her debt from skyrocketing, she wasn't going to complain. While serving she heard the twins talk about a ball for Christmas, and thought she could understand that it was exciting for them, they seemed to overreact even more than usual.

_ It's thanks to the lack of clothing, Kyoya obliged to explain to her. I'm glad I let those catalog about Bali on his desk, or we would have ended up with a santa claus theme.

A bit scared by the manipulation the vice president was able to do, Haruhi went back to her table and chatted with her clients, but not without stopping by Kazuuchi counter to see him and his customers rather flustered. Tanabe-san and Otsuka-san were very red and kept their glance to their tea cup, while Kazuuchi was blushing madly, a hand on his face.

_ Is something the matter?

_ Ah, no it's okay… just and infortunate pun…

_ Oh. Okay.

He made the mistake to look at his guest and Haruhi could swear there was steam coming out of his ears. Seeing him so embarrassed just flustered even more the guest that turned even redder. Just then, she heard a click, and saw Kyoya with a somewhat vengeful look on his face taking pictures of the cook. She felt bad for the third year, but nevertheless went back to her table. It would have stopped at that, but about fifteen minutes later, Kasugasaki Kanako, the guest who wasn't a regular to a specific host, chose Haruhi as her fancy of the moment.

_ I don't understand… muttered Tamaki later that day after closing the club.

It was indeed unusual to see the king lose a customer, but Kazuuchi didn't see what was so terrible. What was terrible though…

_ Why on earth are you eating ramen not even half an hour after having stuffed your face with pineapple?!

_ But Kazuuchi-sempai ! Brooding means ramen !

_ Nonsense ! All this slurping while looking down make you look everything but elegant ! At least brood with instant coffee in nice china, it'll leave us some illusion that you actually are as cool as you pretend in front of the guest.

_ Wow, sempai is in a bad mood today ! Noticed Hikaru with a sly smile.

_ He probably didn't like the exposure of today ! Smirked Kaoru. So modest, Kazuuchi-sempai!

_ Anyway, what's the big deal with Kanako-san? Haruhi asked, ignoring their antic.

_ Usually, regular guest sticks to one host forever, Kyoya explained. But she likes to change her favorite every now and then.

_ I see, all that because I took one of his guest.

_ No ! That's not it ! Tamaki cried, standing up. I cannot stand it anymore Haruho ! Dress like a girl already !

After that, the club fell into chaos and Kazuuchi decided to clean his corner and prepare the leftover for Haruhi. He still felt a bit grumpy over all this half-naked business, and decided he could enjoy the antics of the club from afar. After making a fuss about Haruhi needing to be more feminine, Tamaki challenged her to learn how to waltz and the day finally came to an end.

_ Need a ride back home, Haruhi ? Kazuuchi asked after giving her the bag with the letfover and some unpeeled mango.

_ It's okay, you don't have to go out of your way for me sempai.

_ I insist, it's no trouble at all. Alright, let's go !

He took back the bag that was kind of heavy anyway and took of to the parking where the car was waiting for him.

_ Don't decide things on your own sempai !

_ But I can't let you carry heavy stuff from one end of the city to the other ! Replied Kazuuchi, looking disturbed. Not when I'm the one who gave you all the heavy bags.

Haruhi sighed, it was hard to be mad at him when he was being this considerate. She was a bit surprise at the sight of the car though. Most of the students had limo picking them up, and she was almost sure she had seen him get into one before, but today it was a normal if expensive car. Noticing her surprised, Kazuuchi explained :

_ It's a bit silly to send a limo now that I don't ride back with my siblings.

_ Are you pouting sempai?

_ I'm not !

At his vivid reaction, Haruhi laughed.

_ My dad had that very look on his face when I said I could walk to school on my own !

_ Now, I think you're mistaking Haruhi, it's Tamaki that think of himself as your dad, not me. Though I guess it's not the first time I hear you compare us…

_ I guess I did.

Not longer after that, they stopped in front of Haruhi's residence, and the girl stepped out and took her stuff before her sempai could try to carry them for her to her appartment.

_ Thanks for the ride, I'll be on my way now. Have a safe trip home, sempai.

_ See you tomorrow

The next day was dedicated to dance lesson for Haruhi given by the one and only Kanako-san. With only tea to make, Kazuuchi was a bit bored and decided to go stroll around the ground. For winter, the weather was gentle and no matter how many walks he took in the parc, he had never managed to visit it in its entirety. This more than the architecture showed the wealthiness of the school. Suddenly, a sharp noise draw his attention to what looked like an open shooting range. Curious, he made his way to the side of the long building and saw a bunch of student in Kyudo uniform : black hakama, white keiko-gi and, given the season, a black long-sleeve shirt under it.

So this was the Archery club. Intrigued, Kazuuchi decided to come closer and watch for a bit. There was a girl with a white pixie bob training right now, her technique was graceful bit he was no expert so he could only wonder if this was a good level or just the art in general. Then the arrow shot and hit the bulls eyes, and the other members of the club started clapping in awe.

_ Kikkawa-san is amazing, her technique was perfect !

_ Have you seen her _kai_?! I wish I was half that good !

_ Congratulation Kikkawa-san, I believe you are more than ready for the competition this weekend, said the manager with a cool smile.

So she was more than good, thought the cook. After all you need more than grace to hit a target a hundred meter away from you. And a damn good eye. He started to wonder how Ryoma was doing at his club of archery, with his tendency to get distracted by everything. He was probably driving the teacher mad. Others member of the club took her place, and Kazuuchi watched their practice for a while longer before going back to the club room. Just as he was opening the door, Tamaki shouted:

_ And thus begin the operation for the princess happily ever after !

_ Uh? Did I miss something ?

_ Don't worry Kazuu-chan, we'll update you on the way out ! Honey said.

_ Do I even want to know ?

_ By the way Kazuuchi-sempai, Kyoya started with a somewhat evil smile that would have given nightmare to the devil itself. I hope you haven't forgotten to get a suit for the Christmas Party ?

_ Er, I have one alright… the cook sighed with a pitiful expression.

_ One with a bowtie I expect ?

_ … Do I have to? I'm already sacrificing a family diner for you guys.

Haruhi looked up, surprised.

_ You actually celebrate Christmas with your family sempai ? I thought it was a holiday for couples.

Kazuuchi shrugged.

_ Well, it's one of the only time my parents come home.

Suddenly, Tamaki looked like a kicked puppy and ran at him in all his dramatic glory.

_ Kazuuchi-sempai, I had no idea ! Are you saying we are keeping you away from your family?!

He looked so sad and actually concerned that the chestnut hair boy didn't find it in him to blame him.

_ It's fine, none forced me into anything (blatant lie!). If you really feel that bad though, I've been meaning to ask you something.

_ Ask away !

_ My sisters would like to visit the club sometime next week, would you mind?

_ Of course not ! Tamaki started to glow. Your sisters are very welcome, sempai! We'll treat her like princess ! No ! We'll treat her like our blood and flesh ! Isn't it amazing, Haruhi, you'll meet your adorable young cousin next week !

_ You still have to wear the bowtie though, Kyoya reminded him.

Insidly, he was ready to advertise for this bit of information, confident that the big brother side of his sempai would swoon the guest more than usual. That, and the pictures of last theme's reunion would make a nice profit. He smirked.

_ Thanks, I guess.

_ Alright Kazu-chan, lets go, Honey stepped in. We have to tell you the plan!

The three third year took their leave, and Tamaki started to blable on a theme for the day of the Horis visit, while Kyoya used every ounce of his creativity to convince him it was unnecessary.

Three days before the party, Kazuuchi used his lunch break to prepare for everything the club would need for that afternoon in an exceptionally high mood. This afternoon he was going to Sune's club exhibit of Ikebana. He was always happy to spend some quality time with his sibling, moreover he couldn't wait to see what Sune what doing at her club, meet her friends and make sure she was happy at school. It was always easy to keep up with all his brothers and sisters, and since the youngest tended to need most of his time, he couldn't spend much time with the oldest of his younger sisters.

_ Eh, sempai seems awfully cheerful today ! Hikaru said.

_ That's because he's going to his sisters club's exibit ! Honey explained.

_ Really ? What kind of club ? Tamaki wondered.

_ Ikebana, Mori replied.

_ We have a club like that? Kaoru asked, surprised.

_ It's quite popular, or so I've heard, Kyoya added.

_ More importantly, why is everyone at the club for lunch today? Haruhi inquired wearily.

_ We were going to polish the plan, but we got distracted by Kazu-chan.

_ I had no idea he spend his lunch doing the prep for the club, remarked Hikaru.

_ It's a regular occurence, some cakes need time to bake after all.

_ Hey, I have an idea ! Let's go see this Ikebana's exibit ! I want to see sempai's sister !

_ No ! Kazuuchi suddenly cried, quite seriously.

They were so noisy he had finally noticed them and was glaring intently at Tamaki, wood spoon in hand.

_ First, I am not baking this for you to decide to close the club today ! Second, I will not have you overwhelm my sister, okay?

_ But sempai !

_ No !

_ Aw, that's to bad, the twins sang. Guess we'll have to make do tomorrow with his others sisters visiting.

At that, Kazuuchi actually smirked mischievously, leaving everyone gobsmacked.

_ Yeah, good luck with that.


End file.
